Sensors may measure various aircraft engine parameters. For example, a sensor may measure the temperature of exhaust gas as it leaves a turbine. This information may be used to facilitate the operation and maintenance of aircraft engines. In some cases, exhaust gas temperatures may be used to determine when an aircraft engine should be serviced. For example, exhaust gas temperature may be a key metric for deciding when an aircraft engine should be removed from an aircraft for servicing and maintenance procedures. When a particular engine's exhaust gas temperature exceeds a pre-determined limit a certain number of times, the engine may be removed from the aircraft for safety reasons—and this can result in substantial costs for engine and/or aircraft owner.
Currently, an engine and/or aircraft owner may attempt try to avoid or reduce exhaust gas temperature exceedances by manually making decisions and taking actions such as assigning more degraded engines to certain airport-pairs (e.g., to avoid high external temperatures or short runways). This type of manual approach, which is generally based on operator knowledge and his or her past experiences, can be a very time consuming and error prone process. Automatically predicting if exhaust gas temperature will exceed a certain threshold for a given engine and external conditions may provide significant economic and safety improvements. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate exhaust gas temperature exceedance predictions in an automatic and accurate manner.